Current television remote controls employ the use of labeled buttons and/or screen displays to inform the user of corresponding control functions. This requires the user to look down at the remote device. Other remote control designs incorporate different button shapes or “feels” or adjust spacing between buttons to allow the user to differentiate buttons without looking at the remote. The disadvantage to this approach is that the button functions may still have to be memorized especially when the functions are used relatively infrequently.